


Goodnight Kiss

by WishaDream



Series: Supercorp Slowburn AU Shortie Shorts (part .5 and 1.5 in supercorp series) [2]
Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Goodnight Kiss, Panic, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, Unrequited Love, confused feelings, probably still early on in the pairs friendship even, see this taking place pre season five in the show narrative, two perspectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Kara and Lena work late into the night. As Lena falls asleep she feels something press against her forehead. A kiss. From Kara?! What does this mean?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp Slowburn AU Shortie Shorts (part .5 and 1.5 in supercorp series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802785
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118





	Goodnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Started out with a kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/638203) by murdershegoat. 



> Read this story about a supercorp forehead kiss and thought things were going to go a different way, so I decided to write my own take on the situation. Enjoy!

Kara had come over to Lena’s apartment to work on a solution to taking down their latest super problem. Everything they came up with didn’t work and the hours stretched long into the night.

Lena felt her head pound with the desire for sleep. Kara was distracted with a stack of printouts and looked like she would be for a time.

Just for a moment, Lena would rest her eyes. Just for a moment, she told herself as she laid down across the couch.

Something stirred her awake as she felt something warm spread over her. A blanket. She was too tired to move but felt appreciation for the kindness of her friend. 

Just as she was drifting back to sleep she felt something soft touch her forehead. It wasn’t a sensation she’d often felt growing up, but she knew right away what it was. A forehead kiss. Kara had kissed her on the forehead!

Lena struggled not to move, not to react, as her mind filled with all the reasons Kara would have done such a thing. 

It was just a friendly gesture.

A family habit.

Or…the possibility that made Lena’s heart quicken: Kara was acting on some subconscious desire to express her deeper feelings for Lena.

No. She was giving this kiss too much power.

The possibilities filled her head to overflowing, propelling her as she sat up. Looking around she found Kara had already left.

Her shoulders dropped with a sigh as she realized she’d missed her chance to confront Kara. It was probably for the best. She was totally reading into it to much.

Laying back she let out a tired groan as she rested her hand against the spot Kara had touched.

Why did this have to be so hard?

___

A few days later, Lena met up at Kara’s place to do some work with her and Alex. 

Later in the night she noticed Kara leave the room. She came back a moment later with a blanket in her arms.

Turning, Lena watched Kara place the blanket across her sister. As she tucked her sister in she pressed a kiss to her forehead. Kara smiled contentedly as she gazed lovingly at her sister.

Lena turned away, feeling a sharp pain in her chest. It was nothing. At least, nothing more than an affectionate kiss between friends. 

A few minutes passed before she excused herself for the night, “It’s getting late.” The hour didn’t really matter as she couldn’t concentrate on anything further for the night. 

As she headed out the door she heard Kara call after her, “Night, Lena. Love you.”

The door closed behind her just as the words came out. Lena felt her heart leap into her throat, hope renewed. At least until reality came crashing in with the truth: Kara was just a friend.

___  
___

Kara had been staring at a stack of printouts when she turned to discuss something she’d noticed with Lena. 

Lena’s eyes were closed as she laid stretched out on the couch, her hands tucked between her knees. She looked cold. Getting up, Kara came back with a blanket.

As she tucked the blanket up to Lena’s chin she stayed leaned down long enough to plant a soft kiss on Lena’s forehead.

Standing up, she smiled down at Lena’s serene sleeping face. She was so beautiful.

Slowly her eyes widened as she realized what she had done. Gripping her head she turned away as her face flushed. 

Oh, Rao, what had she done? 

Looking back she checked that Lena was still asleep. Her eyes were still closed, her breath steady. 

Clutching her heart she let out a relived sigh. Then she heard it, Lena’s heart beating slightly quicker than before. She swallowed tensely as she realized Lena was coming awake. 

Had been awake? 

She couldn’t be sure. All she knew was that there was a good chance Lena had felt the kiss.

What must she think? Kara didn’t even know why she’d done it. She wasn’t the type to kiss people’s forehead. 

Unsure of what to do to explain her, she did the only thing she could think of, she left.  
___

“Alex, the next time we hang out I need you to fall asleep.”

Her sister turned to her with her, what did you say, expression, “What? Why?”

“Because…because…No explanation Sister Favor.”

Alex frowned, “Ugh, fine. I’ll do it.”

Kara smiled, “Thanks, Alex. You are a life saver.”

Alex let out a displeased “hmm.”

Kara felt the panic she’d been feeling up till then melt away. Her heart quickened as she realized she still did not know why this all had come about.

Her heart quickened as the memory of her lips pressing against Lena’s forehead, but she pushed the feeling away with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

“So, what are we doing for lunch?”


End file.
